A bearing assembly (see FIG. 1) is known that includes a rolling-element bearing having an inner ring 10, an outer ring 12, rolling elements 14, and a seal 16, which seals an interior of the rolling-element bearing on one axially outer side. A ring 18 made of metal plate supports the seal 16, and the seal 16 is comprised of an elastomer. The seal 16 runs on a ring element 20 that is pressed onto the inner ring and is approximately U-shaped in longitudinal section.